


May Warmth Guide Thee

by SearchingWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Other, Survival, Wilderness Survival, post-haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingWolf/pseuds/SearchingWolf
Summary: After the attack on Haven, Lavellan stumbles through the freezing wilderness in hopes of finding the rest of the survivors. She's ready to give up when help comes in an unexpected form.





	May Warmth Guide Thee

The wind whipped chillingly through the air, specks of ice and snow spattering across her face like shards of glass. Her right arm was up in a vain attempt to shield her eyes, while her left was tucked uselessly against her side.

Lavellan shuddered as a harsh blow pushed her to one side, and she stumbled in the knee high snow. Her left shoulder was throbbing painfully, the result of that monster yanking her up like a rag doll and tossing her aside like garbage. She knew it was dislocated, but she barely had the strength to keep walking, much less attempt to shove it back into place. The Mark burned her hand, sending sharp, shooting pains all the way up her arm, a reminder of the attempt Corypheus made to rip the Anchor away from her.

It felt like hours, maybe even days, as she stumbled along, her only sign that she was going in the right direction the occasional wreckage from a cart. Once she had stumbled over something hard and fallen, her good arm out to try and catch herself, her freezing fingers sinking in the snow.

When she turned to see what she had tripped over, her gut roiled and she had to clamp her eyes shut, swallowing the bile that rose in her throat. Eyes, still and cold, stared blankly up at the sky, and the body of the poor, young woman was already gathering ice crystals on her eyelashes.

Lavellan felt a dry sob try to break free from her chest, but she forced herself to her feet in an almost panic.

No, no, no! She thought to herself as she forced her body to move once again through the snow. I did not survive facing that demon just to die out here in the wilderness!

More time passed, and the clouds seemed to part as she stumbled upwards, following what she desperately hoped was the same path the survivors from Haven had taken. The only blessing was that the wind had appeared to stop, but the open sky didnt trap any warmth, and the temperature seemed to plummet even more.

Her throat burned, desperate for water she didnt have, and her stomach growled painfully, a reminder of how much energy she had exerted and how little she had eaten before the horrid events of that evening had taken their turn.

She tried to think of warm food, favorite dishes and snacks she couldnt wait to get her hands on to fill her belly to keep her mind off of the pain and the cold, but after a time she realized that she had come to a stop. She tried to force herself to move, but Lavellan’s body was shutting down, and she dropped to her knees in the snow.

"Just…for a moment…need…to rest…" her mind thought sluggishly, and her eyes drifted closed as her head tipped forward, her chin coming to rest against her chest. Snow began to build up around and upon her, but in her delirious state, all she could see and feel was darkness.

After what seemed an eternity, she realized that something was rubbing against her. She frowned, her limbs like lead as she attempted to push whatever it is away, wishing only to continue resting. But whatever is bothering her is insistent, and it isnt until the warm body is pressed up against her that she forces her eyes to open. She gasps, and the frigid air feels like daggers on her sore throat.

A huge wolf, fur as black as the night, was leaning against her, it’s dark, storm grey eyes watching her intently. Lavellan simply stared back at it in awe; it must have been half the size of a Hart, it’s huge body baffling her already sluggish mind.

After a minute, the wolf leaned against her, not hard enough to knock her over but enough to press it’s warmth into her. Before she really realized what she was doing, she was burying her hands into it’s soft, warm fur, followed quickly by her laying her face against it’s broad back.

They sit like that for a moment, tears leaking out of Lavellan’s eyes as she savors the heat emenating from the creature. The part of her mind that would normally scream at her to get away from this predator that would eat her for a midday snack is silenced by the pain and shuddering of her body as it attempted to soak in as much of the warmth as it could.

The wolf slowly moves and wriggles itself underneath her right arm before taking a tentative step forward and looking back at her. She blinks dumbfoundedly at it, until it takes another step forward and she understands it’s intent.

It’s a slow journey, Lavellan leaning against the huge wolf for strength as it leads her further up the mountain, but as freezing and exhausted as she was, she wasnt about to let go for all the coins in Thedas.

They come to the crest of the mountain, and the wolf stops before looking back into her eyes. They stare at each other for a moment before the wolf turns and howls, it’s haunting song echoing between the two walls of stone surrounding them, rising into a beautiful crescendo before cutting off. She looks forward to where the wolf is gazing and realizes she sees glowing lights and small plumes of smoke; her mind almost cant process that she’s finally, finally made it.

Lavellan sinks to her knees once again in the snow, and the wolf slides out from under her arm to stand in front of her. She stares into it’s eyes, trying desperately to come up with the words to thank such a noble creature, but nothing makes it past her lips.

The wolf, it’s eyes glinting with an emotion she just cant place, leans forward and presses it’s nose against her forehead, right between her eyes. Lavellan gives a soft sob, her eyes closing as she lets her hands run through it’s soft, thick fur one more time.

And just as suddenly as it was there, it disappears from her grip. Her hands are painfully empty as she hears the crunching of footsteps in the snow.

“There, it’s her!” A deep voice rumbles.

“Thank the Maker!” A softer voice breathes, and warm bodies surround her.

Lavellan opens her eyes to see Cullen and Cassandra, their faces exhausted yet filled with relief as they kneel next to her. She turns to look behind her, hoping for a last glimpse of the Heaven sent creature that saved her life, but all she sees is a blanket of fresh of snow; not even a pawprint to show that the beast had even existed at all.

“Inquisitor..?” Cullen asks softly, and she turns to look back at him, his forehead creased with worry.

Lavellan shivers, her whole body shuddering, and Cassandra helps Cullen lift her up into his arms.

Her hoarse voice breaks the silence, wanting desperately to ask the one question that’s been on her mind the entire nightmare of a journey.

“D-do you have anything t-to eat…? I’m s-starving…”, and she hears soft chuckles as her vision darkens, cuddled into warm arms and swaying as they carry her home, the image of dark, storm grey eyes comforting her as she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
